User blog:Ordeaux26/Pure Evil Removal: Phantom (Ace Attorney)
hello this is my next Pure Evil proposal or this time a removal proposal this one is going to be the Phantom from Ace Attorney Who is the Villain/What Does He Do? The Phantom is from the 2013 video ace attorney dual destinies he was a spy the worked for an unknown organization which made him the target by his enemies which there was a lot of in the past 7 years before the events of the game he was assigned to sabotage to Hat-1 rocket launch by this unknown organization but Metis Cykes had been making a psychological profile on him so he killed her prevent anything about him being revealed but during the murder, he was stabbed in the arm by her Daughter Athena Cykes stabbed him in the arm and some of his blood got on a space rock, but luckily for him the rock was being sent on the ship in a space probe that was about to be sabotaged by him so it would be destroyed, but unfortunately for him the sabotage didn't work and it survived he knew that the object would be able to reveal his identity if ever discovered his blood was on it, but luckily for him the space probe was floating in space where it remained for several years he was able to frame Simon Blackquill for the murder though so he was able to get that off his hands six years later, he killed Detective Bobby Fullbright and assumed his identity 2 year after that the Space Probe returned to earth (don't ask how) and he was given orders to sabotage the Hat-2 rocket launch as well but he was going to use this to his advantage to destroy the Space Probe as well, but that ended up failing as well because of Yuri Cosmos interference but during it he saw the two astronauts and killed one of them Clay Terran in order to silence him because he knew about the sabotage, the Space Probe was taken by police as evidence but the Phantom was able to destroy once and for all by bombing to courtroom it was in and frame Ted Tonate for it who happened to murder someone during the bombing the only that died during it Why Doesn't the Villain Qualify? Character's Traits now I know that villains that have a bland personality can still qualify for the pure evil status but I mean the phantom has absolutely no personality what so ever the only thing resembling a personality is that he is supposedly not able to feel emotions based on Metis Cykes Psychological analysis, but it is later shown that he is terrified at the prospect of his identity being discovered, but other than that all of his personality is stolen from Bobby Fullbright and a few other people and is a disqualifier according to the rules Heinous Standard this one could also be argued as well the ace attorney franchise has 6 other Pure Evil villains Manfred Von Karma (Game Version), Dahlia Hawthorne, Kristoph Gavin, Quercus Alba, Bansai Ichiyanagi and Ga'ran Sigatar Khura'in all of which do something especially bad to have them qualify, Manfred was a corrupt prosecutor that murdered his rival defence attorney as an act of spite and adopted his son to turn him into another him and remained undefeated for over 40 years and got hundreds of innocent people convicted because of his illegal tactics including the ones he passed down to Miles and his daughter, Dahlia Hawthorne well just look at her long crime sheet and you will see, Kristoph Gavin was a corrupt defence attorney that used forged evidence it win cases to let who knows how many guilty people go free who was also responsible for getting Pheonix Wright's badge taken which was the big event to trigger the dark age of the law which he participated in. he also murdered someone for not taking his case for not taking his case 7 years ago at the time, Ga'ran Sigatar Khura'in was a tyrannical queen responsible for the deaths of hundreds of defence attorneys through her law and much more, I think you get my point the Ace Attorney series has a really high heinous standard and the phantom doesn't really compare he kills a few people three to be exact and does sabotage 2 rockets but that would have at most killed two people if he succeeded other than that he doesn't really go as far as some of these other villains, he did also play a part in the dark age of the law but I would argue that Kristoph was the trigger for it I would say he barely passes it but that combined with his personality Final Verdict I personally think he doesn't qualify but let's see what you think, i honestly could see this going either way Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Removal Proposals Category:Finished Removals